Call of Duty  A MW3 Live Action Story
by BusyLovingGak
Summary: A slightly short story based on the CoD - MW3 Multiplayer map, Hardhat. Enjoy, my friends.


**CALL **** OF ****DUTY - M W 3**

_Hello fellow readers, I know that this is a random story quite unexpected from my name. But as a Call of Duty fan I wanted to write down this idea and share it with you..._

_Yes my friends, my name is Steffan. The rest are friends of mine...enjoy_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ryland Skybolt<strong>_** POV **

_It happened so fast. _

We were riding down the destroyed, war-ridden streets of New York City, we turned onto the dirt road which led to our squad's objective. They were four of us sitting in the back of the jeep, holding our respective rifles and sub-machine guns in our laps as we clenched them tightly.

Ready to pull them up and put a bullet through someones skull if needed, we were definitely scared. We couldn't see much, there was so much dirt and debris flying around as the harsh winds whipped across our faces as we sped through the construction yard.

Our eyes squinting, almost squeezed shut at the harsh conditions.

I suddenly saw a slight flash of movement through the flurry of dust and debris. A dark figure had appeared for a moment.

"Wait!" I yelled at the driver as I held up my hand. He turned around and glanced at me, and cut the engine.

"What is it?" my best friend and fellow squadmate Steffan whispered as he stood up and looked all around him, eyes glaring through the winds. His fist clenched the handle of his G36C Assualt rifle. Looking ready to kill if neccesary.

But we saw nothing.

"Must've been the debris playing tricks on your eyes, this place looks dead."

"Yea, but keep your eyes peeled," I sat as we sat back down in the back of the roughed up Jeep.

"Alright guys our target is a hidden bomb stock that we are supposed to detonate, pretty simple. Get in, Set the charges, Get out." Rolando told us as he pointed at the little green glowing screen of his PDA.

"Why we bringin' this place down anyway?" Patrick asked as he wiped his leather glove across his blue-camo SCAR-L Assault rifle.

Rolando started to answer but Steffan cut in-"Who cares let's just get this crap done," he snapped as he checked the ammo on his shotgun previously slung on his back. "I plan on getting home tonight, alive," snapping the shotgun's holding chamber shut and slung it onto his back, grabbing his assualt rifle.

The driver then addressed us, "Alright guys we're at the site, bomb stocks' on the other side of this place and it looks like the ways blocked. We're going on foot from here," he explained as we began to slow to a stop.

"Alright let's do this- Patrick began to say but was interupted as Rolando yelled- "Get out!"

All four of us immediately reacted, I looked up to see a rocket, launched directly at us, orange fire trailing behind it.

We tried to jump off the Jeep, but not in time. A second later the deadly rocket impacted the ground directly under the Jeep's front bumper.

The explosion was teeth-shattering, almost literally.

We were all flung in different directions. I yelled as I flew through the air, smashing my head directly into a stone wall hard enough to make it crack, I blacked out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Steffan Brasher POV<strong>_

_Well that hurt like hell._

I said to myself as I slowly rose to my feet, checking my injuries. Merely a few scrapes and bruises, I might've had a sprained ankle but did my best to ignore it.

Taking a moment to realize exactly what happened, I looked around at the mess, we were in a construction area. Many stone and metal structures stood, unfinished works cancelled due to the fact that World War 3 raged around New York at the moment.

Then I slowly turned to my left, our crashed Jeep lay upside down, impacted against a stone pillar, leaving it's front side completely crushed in, leaving it smoking in the slowly calming winds that still blew around some dirt and debris.

Then I saw Ryland. He was crumpled up next to a stone wall, a good twenty feet away from the crashed Jeep.

_Damn, he doesn't look too good._ I said to myself as I half-ran, half-limped towards him.

After a few moments I finally reached his body. I reached down and checked his wrist._ Alright he's alive._  
>"Come on man you gotta' wake up." I said shaking him awake. He stirred, groaning and reaching up to rub his forehead, which was horribly bruised to the point of being blue and red<p>

"You alright man?" I asked as I helped him to his feet. He grabbed his MP7 Sub-machine gun that had landed right next to him.

"Yea just a headache," he grimaced as he almost fell over from the apparent dizziness.

"Alright we need to find the others," I told him as I looked around.

We both limped over to the crashed Jeep. Ryland looked inside the overturned Jeep's driver seat while I checked the other side of the vehicle.

"Shit, Dalton's dead." Ryland said peering into the seat and checking the driver's pulse.

I sighed, knowing he was probably going to say that. It's almost impossible to survive such a crash while in the front seat.

Then I walked around the other side and saw Patrick and Rolando there.

"Hey man, good to see you" Patrick said, clutching the right side of under his ribs. A metal pipe was stuck in him.

I looked on in shock. Then quickly went to wake up Rolando, as I thought he was merely knocked out like Ryland.

"He's dead." Patrick told me as I checked Rolando's wrist. "I already checked."

"Damnit!" I yelled. Rolando was the certified medic of the group, he knew how to fix serious wounds. Me and Ryland however, could merely tend to small injuires.

"It's alright man I'll just leave it in," he said as he groaned in pain. I looked at him. He was in no condition to argue so I just nodded.

"Alright guys we need to get out of here." Ryland spoke up as he was standing by the edge of the Jeep.

Suddenly a loud thundercrack sounding noise starting raining down upon our postion.

Ryland jumped down behind the Jeep next to me and Patrick as we pulled our heads down.

We were being shot at...by Russian soldiers.

* * *

><p><em>Yes my friends, another story created quite quickly, yet still hard to think of. Do not worry yourselves too much. Chapter 2 will get very interesting and downright epic. Escpecially if you play the game yourselves. Also do review the story, I need feedback of course.<em>

_Until next time my friends..._


End file.
